


Eccedentesiast

by moonlitfool



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, HAPPY FREAKING LUCI DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love, and also you're an extreme sucker for luci, background info: you and luci are trapped in a storage room together, but tbh who isn't, lucifer is very very soft in here, there's some star talk in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitfool/pseuds/moonlitfool
Summary: It’s rare, but there are times when you catch Lucifer alone and completely off guard. You notice that he’s gazing out into the far distance again with the faintest hint of pain seeping through the edges of his worn out facade of a smile. Yet here he stands, a ghost of a shell right in front of you, completely vulnerable and open for your eyes only.(And vaguely, just vaguely, you wonder if pining for a man you can’t even begin to understand will ever be a good idea.)In which Lucifer begins to disprove all of your assumptions about him with a confession and kiss.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 153





	Eccedentesiast

**Author's Note:**

> **Eccedentesiast** : someone who hides their pain behind a smile
> 
> HAPPY FREAKING LUCIFER DAY!!!!!!!!!! i can't believe i made it in time for his bday KAJNSKJASN

Beautiful, so beautiful.

Dominating the scatter of gleaming freckles among the night sky, the North Star will captivate onlookers who wander into its vicinity by chance. But to you, the North Star isn’t an “it” but a “he.” Some know it by Polaris, but the name that falls from your lips is Lucifer, the one and only holder to the sin of Pride.

And as the guide of the vast universe, he only allows you to indulge in his light from a distance that places you three worlds apart. Not once, even by a mere accident, has Lucifer ever come close to you alone. Everytime you would gravitate towards him, he would repel you with excuses that had to do with unfinished work or much needed rest or the silliest and most trivial things. It makes you think that perhaps he just doesn’t like you. Perhaps he just doesn’t want to spend time with you, to get to know you. The mere thought of being nothing more than a job to him, just for Lord Diavolo’s reputation makes your heart ache unmistakingly.

It would explain why you don’t know him as well as the other demon brothers, despite having met him first. All your conversations with him have only ever been about any assistance you needed should you ever feel lost or your time here at RAD for another weekly report or about his brothers, rarely himself.

You don’t listen to Lucifer and how he shines the way to a misdirection, away from himself. Still, you follow after him like a lost puppy, desiring the attention that he simply won’t give you.

That’s why when fate gifts you the opportunity to greedily drink every last drop of Lucifer’s appearance, you do. He’s ethereal, impossibly so, even though he’s the spitting image of the deepest depths of temptation and passion. You don’t even mean to stare at him for so long, but for some reason, somehow, there’s something about the way the moonlight graces his pale complexion, bouncing off of high cheekbones and leaving you breathlessly gasping for more. Your eyes trail the edge of his curved nose, then to pink lips that tantalize you in your dreams.

But no matter how ridiculously attractive and tempting the man in front of you is, that’s not why you’re watching him in the first place, no—it’s because of that unfamiliar expression he has upon his features that draws you in dangerously like a moth to burning flames. An expression that bleeds years of experience and loneliness into the palm of his hands, threatening to overflow with a push or pull.

Still, you suppose, this is a sight you’ve had the privilege of seeing before.

It’s rare, but there are times when you catch Lucifer alone and completely off guard. You notice that he’s gazing out into the far distance again with the faintest hint of pain seeping through the edges of his worn out facade of a smile. Yet here he stands, a ghost of a shell right in front of you, completely vulnerable and open for your eyes only.

(And vaguely, just vaguely, you wonder if pining for a man you can’t even begin to understand will ever be a good idea.)

“It’s no use.” Lucifer heaves a sigh, sliding his hands off of the heavy wooden door. “There’s a spell on this door that even _I_ can’t break.” You detect a slight edge to his voice, but you can’t say you blame him after spending two hours in a locked storage room with no immediate way out. Though, if you didn’t know any better, you’d say it was because of your presence. “We’ll be stuck in here until sunrise if I didn’t know any better.”

Your heart is already racing, what with the million scenarios flashing through your mind at the idea of having to spend a whole night alone with the one man who could melt your entire being with a simple touch. It frightens you, only slightly though, how okay you would be if his fingers were to graze the side of your arm, freezing over goosebumps that stay like spring’s stubborn snow to the nooks and crannies of Mother Earth. “There are demons stronger than you?”

“Well, of course.” He turns to you, a gentle look on his face when he meets your gaze. “Just because I’m the strongest of my siblings doesn’t mean I’m the strongest of Devildom.”

“Oh.” You offer dumbly, flushing.

For a moment, it’s silent, not the uncomfortable kind until he crosses his arms and walks to the other end of the room almost as if being near you is too suffocating. Your heart sinks a bit with the action as you watch his hand travel up and stops at the area right above his heart, palm massaging into the spot. You want to, so badly, ask him why he makes so much effort to get as far away from you as possible, why he’s so intent to hide his true self from you.

“I truly apologize for this inconvenience, MC.” Lucifer’s shoulders drop a little, a visible weight of stress piling on his back. “I just needed an extra pair of hands to put away the decorations that Lord Diavolo had been so _kind_ to leave strewn all over the ballroom floor.”

He’s still smiling, even though you can detect the tiniest bit of trembling that happens when your cheeks hurt from faking for so long. There’s an eternity of secrets hidden underneath his front, and you just want to steal a glance at his interior, even if it’s by asking him to do something silly with you in the most foolish way possible.

You want to ask him to do something silly with you in the most foolish way possible just so you can quell your starving curiosity of his entire being.

“I don’t mind.” You mumble instead, shuffling towards him. “It’s not your fault.”

Lucifer almost flinches, startled from your sudden movement. “Thank you for saying so.”

So you do just that.

You ask him to dance.

When you’re finally in front of him, you hold out your hand expectantly, cheeks turning as red as the sky when the sun sets in summertime. “Dance with me.”

He doesn’t respond and only stares at you, switching back and forth from the twinkle in your eyes to your outstretched hand. “Lucifer.” You say louder. “We’ll just have to make the best of this situation, so dance with me.”

Lucifer moves to speak, but his voice fails. Then wordlessly, as if under a spell, he reluctantly slides his hand into yours and clasps it weakly, shivering ever so slightly. Despite your size differences, he holds you like the first bloom of spring, gently but preciously. He’s looking at you with such an incredulous expression on his face that you realize that this is truly the first time you’ve ever seen him speechless.

_You_ , a mere human, have successfully stolen the words out of the great Avatar of Pride’s mouth. 

With the tilt of your chin, you laugh, feeling a surge of confidence from how helpless Lucifer looks right now, lips parted and everything. “What’s wrong? Haven’t you heard of dancing your troubles away?”

Slowly, you begin to lead Lucifer like he used to lead you, but you bring him in closer and closer until your ear is up against his chest. At first, the rhythm of his heartbeat is what you both sway to; it’s steady with jumps that happen every few seconds, and you let that show in your footsteps. When you let your fingers intertwine with his, his breath hitches, heart picking up speed only slightly. Then, your movements begin to shift in his favor. Suddenly, the power is in his hands again, and now Lucifer is the one guiding you. You’re twirling and whirling and swirling so quickly that it feels like you’re dancing on high heels, precariously and carelessly—a perfect way to describe the love you’ve harbored for him all this time.

You don’t want this dance to end. You know you’ll be craving his touch once you leave, so you try to cherish every second of this; you don’t care even if it drags on for too long.

He seems to be back to his usual self, you note, because you can sense the air of prestige and greatness return when the both of you come to a stop. Still, you don’t budge from your spot, pressing yourself up against his chest. “You’re not at all like the big bad wolf the others think you are,” you find yourself saying after a while. “I like you better like this. When you let me embrace you, I mean.”

With your words, Lucifer stiffens, turning into ice under your fingertips. “What do you mean by that?” He asks carefully.

You answer by lifting your head to look at him, certain that he’ll be able to read the flurry of emotions on your face for the world to see. When your gazes meet, he turns away quickly, removing himself from your hold. That’s how you force him literally and metaphorically into a corner, to deal with the feelings you have for him. Lucifer’s not smiling anymore; you can tell by the way his eyebrows scrunch up and how his arms wrap around himself in a poor attempt to comfort himself how this has been the realest he’s been all day.

“I tried so hard.” There’s a tremble in his voice that strikes you foreign, a lowness to his voice that sounds like he’s trying to restrain _something._ “I’ve tried so hard not to get close to you, for the sake of your wellbeing.”

You tilt your head as if to ask, _My wellbeing?_

Instead of crossing his arms like how he always does, Lucifer brings up a hand to cover the bottom half of his crumpled face, still refusing his eyes to wander near you. All you can hear in the few seconds that pass is the sound of your ragged breathing and what seems like two hearts skipping around each other, tangling up in red threads of fate. You keep watching him though, even if he’s not returning your gaze.

“It’s so unprideful of me to admit this, but...” His voice is muffled underneath his glove, yet you can hear its broken bits trying to piece back together. “You can find a much better man out there than I. A better man to love. One who’ll be able to understand all your worries and live alongside you. Someone who’s not always working. A _human._ I’m regrettably none of those things.”

You frown. That’s not what you want to hear right now.

“I’m ashamed to feel this way.” Lucifer starts after a while. “How I ever allowed a human to cause these feelings to rile up inside of me…” He hesitates, tongue running across the edges of his teeth. “No, ashamed isn’t the right word… I”—He’s blushing profusely now, dropping his voice down to a whisper—“I just feel rather shy...”

Then, you gape at him. Does that mean…?

“Shy? W-why would you feel that way…?”

“Why?” Finally, his eyes flicker up, peering into the ocean of feelings swimming around in the air. He’s smiling again, but this time… _this time_ , his smile is real. It’s blinding and unwavering but real. “Did you really think I, Lucifer, would not notice my little admirer watching me from afar?”

“What—I—” You stutter out. “And all this time, I thought you disliked me...”

Lucifer looks almost offended, almost as if you slapped him for absolutely no reason at all. “No, of course not! Being with me will only hurt you, and that’s the last thing I want. But seeing you look at me like _that_. Well,” he seems exhausted, but it’s not in a bad way. “It’s enough to make a man cave.” Then, with a chuckle, he turns back to meet your gaze, it’s so tender and intense, enough that it makes your body tremble. “Really. Has no one ever told you that your face is like an open diary for all to see?”

Your voice is quiet when you speak. You’re scratching distractedly at the back of your knuckles that it turns red and raw, just so it’ll be easier to ignore how crazy your heart is beating. “Then… did it tell you that the only person I want… is you?”

Lucifer sighs, and it’s so shaky that you think he’s about to cry. The thought of that surprisingly turns your own eyes wet. “Yes, and that is what makes it so hard, _so hard_ for me.”

Your emotions flourish at his confession. The butterflies fluttering around in your stomach causes you to feel so conscious of your surroundings from how close you both are to each other to how heavy the atmosphere has become then to things like how taller he is than you to how ticklish the sensation at the bottom of your stomach is. Something clicks in your brain when he exhales deeply out through his nose. 

That’s right. It can be no one else. The only person you would ever love in the three worlds is Lucifer. It can only be Lucifer.

Lucifer. The one and only name that can make you shake in anticipation.

_Lucifer_.

As if on cue, you rush into him and ease your arms around his torso, hands running along his back that arches upon contact. And as much as you want to submerge yourself in his entrancing fragrance, you feel more elated at his response, how he clutches you so tightly that you forget to breathe for a little. The intensity of his hug makes you wonder if anyone else has ever held him the way you are right now. It makes you a bit jealous, really, to think if there _was_ someone else before you.

Nuzzling your cheek fondly against his neck as he bends down, you finally let yourself melt away. You know that he has the tendency to bottle things up within him, the tendency to shut himself away from the world as a punishment for the past, the tendency to watch from a distance and be content with that, the tendency to shift the spotlight away from him, the tendency to save anybody else but him, the tendency to smile when he’s in pain… but even so…

You’ll take your time with him. If Lucifer needs all the time in the world to comfortably uncover his secrets written on paper airplanes to you, you’ll give it. Breaking him out of a century old habit, perhaps more than just a century, isn’t going to be easy—you _know_ that. You don’t even want to start thinking about what’ll happen when your time comes to an end and his doesn’t. Still, you refuse to let him escape your grasp again.

“It makes me happy, too happy, to know that you reciprocate my feelings.” Lucifer breathes into the crook of your neck, breaking you out of your thoughts and stringing you back down from cloud nine. It sounds lighter and has a relaxed tone to it that wasn’t there before. “I don’t know how I’ve lived through all these years without you.”

“Oh yeah?” You burrow deeper into his touch, relishing in his warmth and how ticklish his hair feels against your skin. “How would you like to prove that?” You ask, teasingly.

You don’t hear Lucifer laugh often, but when you do, it’s beautiful, so beautiful—just like him. If given the choice, you wouldn’t mind hearing it for the rest of your life. You would give up any of your possessions in the world just to hear the best kind of music to your ears. Lucifer pulls away from you, but this time, he doesn’t pull away completely, lingering in your embrace. “Like this?”

When he leans towards you again, you beam and close your eyes, humming happily as you meet him halfway for a kiss that’s been long overdue since the day you’ve met him.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!!!!!!! AND GO GET THAT LUCIFER BDAY UR CARD!!!!!!!!!
> 
> edit: whoops, forgot to mention this, but this oneshot was a teeny bit inspired by [dancing with the devil](https://youtu.be/tK0p6SDyhU4) by niki!! love her music xP
> 
> want to talk about our favs over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/simeonshoulders)?? hehe ♡(ŐωŐ人)


End file.
